


just wanna have fun

by terrierlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Genderswap, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn, Vicchan Lives, brief mention of nudity, chapter 2 has victoria topless for most of it, there is also bathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: The world ended and Yuuri was on her own.Until she wasn’t.With two dogs and Victoria by her side, Yuuri would never be alone again.—A steampunk genderswapped AU





	1. the one to walk in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story, I have an account on Gaia Online, and my recent avatar looked like a steampunk genderswapped version of Victor. So then I made one for Yuuri. And then I desired this AU. 
> 
> This is purely for fun, I have a few more ideas I may add to this later. 
> 
> The titles comes from Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

The sun was at its highest, which made Yuuri once again second guess her wardrobe. But black and blue were her signature colors and it made blending in extremely easy when it was dark.

She left her beanie tucked away in her pack, her rowdy hair pulled back into a low ponytail. So far, she had only managed to salvage some loose screws and a monkey wrench. Their supplies were dwindling and sooner or later, they would have to relocate.

Yuuri rested against what was left of a wall, wiping away some sweat from her forehead.

The city they found had worked for so long, they knew that when they found it, but Yuuri couldn’t help the twinge of sadness that clutched her heart.

There were some good memories here.

A clatter from behind the wall alerted her, Yuuri pushing off the wall and reaching her dagger.

Stupid, she knew she should have brought the gun. But no, they had gotten complacent, Yuuri was sure she could handle her own.

On the count of three, she jumped out, knife poised and ready.

Only to immediately lower it as a toy poodle jumped at her knees, a rope between his teeth.

“Vicchan!” Yuuri scolded half-heartedly, reaching down to pet the dog with one hand and take the rope with the other. “What did you find, boy?”

Now no longer impeded by the rope, Vicchan let out a yip, his tongue hanging out.

Yuuri tested the rope, giving it a few tugs before nodding. “Good boy. Best boy.” She wrapped it up, slipping it into her pack. Once done, she wiped her hands on her pants.

With one last survey of the surrounding area, along with her grumbling stomach, Yuuri regretfully admitted defeat.

“Guess we’ll head back.”

* * *

“Yuuri!”

To say it was their home was a massive understatement. There were only three walls, the fourth crumbled to dust long before they set up any claim to the spot, and there was no roof. Instead they had a patched up tarp covering one corner, where their sleeping bags were laid out, and some cardboard cut outs to make a fourth makeshift wall. The cut outs were of various sizes, and strung together with some barbed wire they had found in the previous town. They left a small opening in order to enter their humble abode.

Yuuri took in the sight, breathing in deeply as she was overcome with emotion.

Her companion waved from her spot by the cardboard wall, her own robotic dog lounging by her side. The dog lifted its head once, saw it was Yuuri and promptly rested its head again.

As Yuuri drew closer, her friend rose to her feet, her silver hair pulled into a loose braid that hung over her right shoulder, a scruff of dirt marked her cheek as she pulled off her goggles, resting them on her head.

Yuuri kept walking until she was right up in her friend’s space and they wrapped their arms around each other, hugging tight.

“I’m home, Victoria.”

They stayed that way for a few moments, Yuuri relishing the feeling of having Victoria’s arms around her as well as having Victoria in her arms. They fit snug against each other in a way Yuuri never knew possible.

Victoria was the one to pull away first, her hands finding Yuuri’s shoulders and she looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes. Her own sparkled.

“I found a generator.”

Yuuri gaped. “Seriously?”

Victoria nodded. “It’s kinda busted up, but I think I can fix it.”

“Won’t it make a lot of noise?”

One of the few things they had to worry about was someone finding their quaint set up and deciding to take it for themselves. It had happened once before, thankfully while they were both out salvaging for supplies. Yuuri had returned home first, seeing a smoke signal in the distance. They had known better not to alert others of their presence. An unruly brunch, they had crushed Victoria’s mirror, using the broken pieces to cut up their blankets.

Yuuri had managed to find Victoria before she could see what happened. They had lost everything except for what they carried in their packs.

Luckily, they had struck gold at their current spot, finding sleeping bags, no longer would they use flimsy blankets, and a tarp.

Victoria shook her head, “I think I can convert it to electric.” She grinned, “We won’t need gas to power it.”

Yuuri returned the smile, pulling Victoria in close.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. Victoria wiped the tip of her nose. Sweat always seemed to collect there for some reason. She was close to finishing the conversion on the generator. She knew she was. All she needed to do was—

“Victoria!”

Something was draped over her back and shoulders, and Victoria vaguely realized it was her coat. She had taken it off earlier, the fabric sticking to her skin and distracting her from her work. She glanced up, finding Yuuri frowning down at her with her arms folded across her chest.

It struck her how gorgeous Yuuri was. This wasn’t anything new, Victoria had long since been under the other woman’s spell, after that magical night in the tavern. Sometimes, Victoria wanted to mention that night, to see if Yuuri wanted to go back and make more memories. But survival came first, and Victoria rather liked having Yuuri all to herself.

Yuuri huffed, unfolding her arms so she could rest a hand against Victoria’s cheek.

“Y-Yuuri?”

“When was the last time you drank any water?”

“Um…”

Come to think of it, she was rather parched, but Victoria chalked it up to being in Yuuri’s presence.

Yuuri removed her hand from Victoria’s cheek, ignoring the small whine that came from the other woman. She took Victoria’s arm, pulling her up until she got to her feet. She gave a not so subtle push towards the tarped area.

“Go sit down, I’m getting you some water and something to eat.”

“But…”

“Makkachin!”

Victoria watched as her robot canine listened to Yuuri’s orders, pulling her back into the home they built, until she plopped down on her sleeping back. Makkachin made a point of draping herself over Victoria’s legs, thus trapping her. She rested a hand on the smooth metal of Makkachin’s muzzle.

“Traitor.” She whispered fondly.

Yuuri took the spot next to her, two cups of water in hand and a bowl of what looked like soup cradled in the hook of her arm. She waited until Victoria had taken two full gulps of water.

“Listen…”

“I know,” Victoria twisted the cup between her hands, keeping her eyes focused on that. “I forgot to tell Makkachin to remind me for breaks.”

“That, too.”

Something cool touched her forehead, and Victoria raised her head to find Yuuri dipping a rag into her cup of water, dabbing it gently to her skin.

“That’s for you to drink.” Victoria felt numb all over.

Yuuri just shrugged, pressing the rag to Victoria’s cheek, “You need it more.”

It was difficult, these emotions stirring in her bosom. So much did Victoria want to wrap herself around Yuuri, to never let go, and just _be_ with Yuuri, in this little place they made theirs, with their dogs.

Victoria reached up, placing her hand atop Yuuri’s.

She wanted to tell Yuuri, to let her know just how much she meant to her, to finally express these feelings and no longer contain them in her small vessel.

She took in Yuuri’s face, at the flush on her face, her bright eyes the loveliest shade of brown, even her cute button nose.

Somehow, she had to convey her feelings.

“ _Thank you_ , Yuuri.”


	2. mother dear, we’re not the fortunate ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your back is covered in zits.”
> 
> Victoria shifted, trying to see over her shoulder and failing. “You’re lying!”

Victoria was suffering.

She was laying face down on her sleeping bag, her bra unclasped. Her back was nearly entirely red, save for the thin block of skin her bra protected.

She groaned, turning her head to the side. Victoria could barely raise her arms, and her neck screamed in agony as the skin pulled itself.

“I’m almost done.”

Yuuri sat near the cardboard wall, a lopsized bowl in her lap as she crushed an aloe plant. She had hardly started, but it tore through her, the pained noises Victoria was making. She rushed through the motions, grabbing a small rag before taking it and the bowl over to their sleeping corner.

Victoria gave a sigh of relief as Yuuri began dabbing the aloe onto her back. She started below her neck, trailing down her arms and then further down until she reached Victoria’s waist. The bowl was empty by the time Yuuri was done.

“Feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Anytime.”

Yuuri placed the bowl off to the side, leaning back against the wall. Soon she would have to leave Victoria in order to search for some food.

“I can’t wait for this burn to go away.” Victoria mused into her sleeping bag, “I’ll have a nice tan.”

Yuuri didn’t hide her grin, “I didn’t know freckles were considered a tan.”

“Yuuri!”

Letting out a soft laugh, Yuuri rose to her feet. She glanced down at her reddened companion, back and arms slick with aloe, Victoria’s silver hair pinned up away from her skin.

“I like your freckles.”

And then she walked away.

Victoria buried her flushed face even deeper into her sleeping bag. Her Yuuri was so not fair!

* * *

Since living on her own, Yuuri was accustomed to finding her own food, but it didn’t hurt to have a dog help her out. Vicchan stood on his hind legs, his front paws holding him up against the tree. Above them, was a birds’ nest.

“Excellent, good boy, Vicchan.”

Yuuri backed up, taking a running start and easily climbed the tree until she reached the branch with the nest. Three eggs were inside. She shut her eyes, giving a small blessing before taking two and slipping them into her pack. She slid down the tree, landing on her feet beside Vicchan.

“Let’s grab some fruit then?”

Vicchan barked, circling Yuuri’s legs.

Once they were finished, they returned home. Victoria was sitting near the opening of the cardboard wall, her feet kicking up dirt. She had no bra on.

Yuuri yelped, covering her eyes. It was silly, it was just breasts, after all, Yuuri had them herself. It was just the fact they were Victoria’s, and she usually wore her simple strapless bra under her coat. She didn’t like to be constrained under clothing, she had said. It was her reasoning back when they first started traveling together, when Victoria revealed she wore a small black thong. Yuuri nearly died that night from a nosebleed.

“Welcome back, Yuuri.”

When Yuuri finally unveiled her eyes, Victoria had grabbed her coat, shielding Yuuri from pale breasts and pastel pink nipples. Victoria’s cheeks and nose matched her back.

Surely the other woman hadn’t left the shade while Yuuri was gone.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Yuuri raised her pack, “Vicchan found some eggs. I thought we could have breakfast.”

* * *

“Your back is covered in zits.”

Victoria shifted, trying to see over her shoulder and failing. “You’re lying!”

Yuuri shook her head, trailing a finger down Victoria’s back, circling a pimple every time her finger neared one.

Victoria shivered under her touch.

“They’ll go away eventually.” Yuuri pulled back her hand, instead grabbing a rag and dipping it back into the aloe mix. She started dabbing it to Victoria’s skin. “It used to happen to this one guy I knew. Said he was allergic to the sun or something. I think he just wanted to lounge about and not do anything.”

“Hmm…” Victoria rested her chin on her folded arms, the skin around her shoulders finally loose enough that she could lift her arms easily.

Yuuri almost never spoke of her time before they started traveling together. It wasn’t like Victoria hadn’t tried. At the beginning, Victoria was probably too eager to give away such information. Yuuri had clammed up for weeks, only giving the barest hint of interest in Victoria.

Victoria didn’t press, just let Yuuri rub the aloe into her back. It wouldn’t be long before she was able to move about and do something. There was a time, pre-Yuuri, where it was all Victoria did. She couldn’t be helped to get out of bed, Makkachin had to do the bare minimum to ensure Victoria survived.

But now—now all Victoria wanted to do was be of some help. She needed to be better, for Yuuri. Once her back was healed, Victoria planned on fixing the generator and maybe—maybe Yuuri would realize she loved Victoria back—life in this barren place would be a little bit easier.

“I’m thinking of making you some sort of awning.” Yuuri’s voice cut through Victoria’s thoughts.

“What?”

Yuuri dipped the rag back into the bowl, “So you can have some shade while you work on the generator. It’s too hot this time of year for you to be working out in the sun.” She continued to dab Victoria’s skin. “Maybe when I’m in town today I’ll look for some pieces for an awning, or, hell, maybe a huge umbrella would work.”

“I’d like a hat…” Victoria mumbled into her arm.

Yuuri hummed in agreement. “Or a hat.”

Victoria nodded, her nose rubbing against her arm, “I’d like that.”

* * *

“Yes, this is bliss.” Victoria rested her arms on top of a boulder, closing her eyes, her hair free of its braid as it cascaded down her back.

Small splashes to her right forced her out of her daze.

Yuuri slipped beneath the water, her towel doing very little to hide her luscious body.

Despite the harsh living arrangements they had, Yuuri was unable to shed the extra weight on her lower stomach.

Personally, Victoria loved it. It was a part of Yuuri and she was perfect in every way. And if she was being a little honest with herself, there were times she hated her protruding nose, her gangly limbs, and her freckles. What Victoria would do for a decent concealer… Yuuri, though, she had thighs to die for.

Victoria shifted, rolling so she was sitting facing Yuuri. She had her own towel, if only to appease the other woman.

The pool they found, hidden amongst the trees in the nearby forest, was perfect for the two of them. The water was cool, washing away any dirt and grime that collected on their skin. It took a few days for the water to recycle, flowing out from a small stream and into a neighboring creek.

When the sun was high, the water warmed, mimicking what Yuuri liked to call a hot spring. The first time it happened, Yuuri cried, homesickness etched deep in her being. Victoria was at a loss, not knowing what to do and had only sat beside her, letting Yuuri sob her tears into the pool. Once she had sobered, Yuuri spent the rest of the time in silence.

That night, they had pulled their sleeping bags out from under the tarp, watching the stars above them. It was the only time Yuuri had willingly talked about her past, about her parents and sister, and the small inn they owned. Victoria spoke in turn, about the orphanage she grew up in, how she spent most of her childhood there until she was old enough to be on her own. It wasn’t all bad, she told Yuuri, once she was free, she found work at an old bookshop, and an apartment just perfect for her. Though, she added pushing their shoulders together, she wouldn’t have minded a hot spring inn nearby.

Yuuri took a spot next to Victoria, settling back against the rocks that lined the pool.

“Feeling better?”

“The most.”

Victoria turned to she was facing Yuuri, her towel slipping a bit in her grip, exposing some of her breast.

Yuuri kept her face forward.

Ah, right. Victoria adjusted her towel. Even though she had grown up near hot springs, had stripped and danced around a pole in the tavern, despite that body of hers, Yuuri always seemed embarrassed when Victoria showed some skin. In turn, it made Victoria second guess her own thoughts about concealing.

Before, when they started traveling together, Victoria’s mind was focused on her memories in the tavern, at how wild Yuuri was, how free and without care or clothes. The other woman shed them, only keeping on her bra and boxer shorts as she worked the pole.

Now though, Yuuri was tight-lipped, and while Victoria would love to see that carefree woman again, she enjoyed her time getting to know Yuuri, sober and just as honest.

Victoria tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks for taking care of me, the last few days.”

Yuuri shrugged, “It was nothing.”

Victoria swallowed, “Look,” she kept her voice level, holding up her arm, “my freckles came in.”

Yuuri finally turned, her eyes trailing up her arm. Victoria shivered as the intense gaze rose until it reached her face.

Without prompting, Yuuri lifted her own hand, tracing the dots littering Victoria’s cheeks.

She held her breath as Yuuri moved in closer, her lips curling into a smile.

“They did.”


	3. the phone rings in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But yours is beautiful.”
> 
> Yuuri curled her hands into fists. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it was the truth. Victoria’s hair shone like starlight, and looked soft to the touch. There were times she itched to run her fingers through it, but resisted. 
> 
> Victoria hummed, letting her fingers play with a lock of Yuuri’s hair. “Thank you.” She chuckled. “Sometimes, I just want to cut it all off.”
> 
> “No!” Yuuri jerked, whirling around until they were facing each other. Her eyes were wide, cheeks rosy, nostrils flared. 
> 
> Victoria blinked. “I only thought about it.”

“Can I brush your hair?”

They had retired back home, Yuuri turning on their electric stove and setting up a kettle. She put up two cups, pale blue for herself and pink for Victoria, taking out her supply of teas.

In every town they entered, the first thing Yuuri looked for was tea, or seeds in order to make her own garden. Money was only for those with luxury, or had a business, so bartering was all they really had going for them at the moment.

Yuuri had a small pouch, given to her by Mari before she left, to use when she needed it. So far, she only had to use the money when they ventured off into the next town.

Victoria settled down on her sleeping bag, a small cosmetic bag in her lap. Inside were combs, brushes, clips, and hair ties. She had collected them prior to their meeting, and she always wore her favorite blue hair tie.

Usually, after they bathed, Victoria would painstakingly brush her hair well until the sun went down. Tonight, her hair was slightly damp, but instead of starting on her own hair, she held up a brush and looked expectantly at Yuuri.

“Oh.” Yuuri flushed. She normally ran her fingers through her hair and let it air dry. “Yeah, sure.”

She left the kettle to boil, taking a seat in front of Victoria. Deft hands ran over her scalp, before the bristles of a brush followed. The only word to describe it was soothing. Victoria knew exactly what she was doing.

“I love your hair.”

Victoria’s voice broke the comfortable silence.

Yuuri shrugged, “It’s just hair.”

“It’s so thick,” Victoria ran the brush through again. “What I would do to have hair like yours, Yuuri.”

“But yours is beautiful.”

Yuuri curled her hands into fists. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it was the truth. Victoria’s hair shone like starlight, and looked soft to the touch. There were times she itched to run her fingers through it, but resisted.

Victoria hummed, letting her fingers play with a lock of Yuuri’s hair. “Thank you.” She chuckled. “Sometimes, I just want to cut it all off.”

“No!” Yuuri jerked, whirling around until they were facing each other. Her eyes were wide, cheeks rosy, nostrils flared.

Victoria blinked. “I only thought about it.”

“Don’t cut your hair.” Yuuri reach forward, grabbing Victoria’s hand holding the brush. “Please.”

“O-okay.”

Yuuri lowered her eyes, all the steam rushing out of her. She pulled the brush from Victoria’s hand. “Let me do yours.”

“N-not with that one—here, let me—“ Victoria rummaged through her bag, pulling out another comb. “Use this one, it’s for thinner hair.”

The kettle chose that moment to whistle.

“I mean—“ Victoria covered her face with her hands, as Yuuri hid her laugh, moving away to pull the kettle off the stove snd set up their tea.

“I know,” Yuuri didn’t press, just brought the two cups over, grabbing a jar of jam along the way. “Give it here.”

Victoria relinquished the brush, trading it for the cup and scooping some jam into it. Her face was pink.

Yuuri smiled, “Turn around.”

Victoria’s hair was softer than silk, the comb easily running through it. Yuuri let her fingers trail after the comb. She wanted to wrap herself in it, bury her nose against Victoria’s scalp.

Instead, she focused on the comb, splitting the hair into three sections and braiding them together.

Their dogs joined them, Makkachin settling herself on Victoria’s sleeping bag while Vicchan curled up on Victoria’s lap.

* * *

“I did it!”

Makkachin looked up, stopping in mid-chew around a spare wrench.

Victoria leaned back, stretching out her limbs. She cracked her knuckles, the popping making Makkachin bark. She turned around, hand holding her hat in place.

Yuuri had found a hat shop, spending an entire afternoon looking at them before bringing back possibly the biggest hat in the store. Victoria used some of the spare rope to make a drawstring, so the hat wouldn’t fly off her head.

“I’m a genius! Wait till Yuuri gets back!”

“What happened?”

Yuuri appeared around the corner, Vicchan close at her heels.

“I managed to convert the generator!”

“That’s awesome!”

Victoria stood, dusting off her pants as Yuuri came close. With her brought the scent of earth and something so distinctly Yuuri. Victoria glanced down at herself, dirt that she wasn’t able to brush off clinging to her knees, oil smeared over her fingers, and that particular tangy-metallic smell from touching machines filled her nostrils.

She had been seen in worse digs before, that one time she tripped and fell into a mud puddle, which ended with Victoria pulling Yuuri in. Vicchan had jumped in right after.

Hell, she’d just recovered from a sunburn.

Victoria took a step back, picking up a nearby rag and rubbing her hands with it. Then she hopped up into their home, grabbing a mason jar full of rose water. She dabbed a bit ok her wrists and neck before sealing it up again.

Yuuri was still down below, inspecting the generator.

“So,” Victoria hopped back down, “I know we said no gasoline, the easiest way to convert it was to make it take propane.”

“There’s propane at that one shop we passed on the way here.”

Victoria nodded, “Yeah.”

“I could pick some up tomorrow when I make my rounds.” Yuuri glanced up, “Do you wanna come with me?”

Victoria blinked, “Are you sure?”

Yuuri reached over, giving Victoria’s shoulder a small shove, “Of course. We’re a team.”

The next morning they set off, both dogs following close at their heels. They spotted a wheelbarrow on the way to the shop, picking it out of the rubble. Vicchan thought it made a perfect chariot.

They took two containers of propane, taking their sweet time in bringing them home. It didn’t take long to set up one of the propane tanks, the generator working like a charm.

“Oh!” Yuuri reached into her pack, revealing a mess of cords. “I found these the other day, I forgot about them in the excitement.”

They untangled the cords, separating them into piles. Once completed, they set up to hang the lights around the ceiling.

Yuuri nodded, a cup of tea in her hands, surveying the finished product. “It’s perfect.”

Victoria patted the spot next to her, holding her own cup. Yuuri joined her, and the two sat in silence, enjoying the evening.

* * *

“Victoria!”

Yuuri ran towards the house, something small clutched in her arms. Vicchan was trying his best to keep up. Yuuri’s foot hit a small ditch and she pitched forward, her arms closing in tighter to protect whatever she was holding. Dust billowed into the air, Vicchan barking incessantly before Yuuri popped up, a grin wide on her face.

“Yuuri!” Victoria raced over, dropping to her knees and trying to wipes the dirt from her face. “Are you okay? Did you hurt your foot?”  
“I’m okay—Victoria, look!”

Yuuri proudly held out a small radio, it was missing the dial and part of its antenna.

“Do you think you could fix it?”

Victoria frowned, taking the busted radio into her grasp, “I—Maybe? It’s all beat up.”

“But you can?”

Yuuri peered up, her eyes sparkling. Victoria floundered. She was always weak against Yuuri’s eyes. Especially when they looked at her like that.

“Yeah. I’ll see what I can do.”

Half a day later, Victoria switched out the antenna and found a replacement dial from her box of spare parts. The battery had to be replaced, as well as some loose wires.

It wasn’t pretty, but it was functional.

Yuuri hugged Victoria tightly, words of praise falling from her lips like raindrops. Victoria could only nod. Yuuri was so soft, so warm, and Victoria didn’t want to let go.

It was Yuuri who moved back first, taking the radio in hand and turning it on. She turned the dial, waiting a few seconds to listen to static before moving on to the next channel.

Victoria leaned against the wall, Makkachin laying her head on her lap.

“What are you listening for?”

Yuuri turned the dial, once again not finding what she was looking for. She frowned, her lower lip jutting. She waited a few seconds, before opening her mouth as if to respond.

_“—at’s all for our show tonight!”_

The radio crackled, what was once static becoming clear. Yuuri stood up, holding up the radio as if to get a clearer signal.

“Yes!” She radiated excitement.

_“This is Terra Incognita and Almavivo, signing off for the night! We’ll be back again, at the usual time!”_

Another voice, more monotone, took over.

_“Sponsored by Yu-Topia. The only place that has katsudon.”_

The original voice returned, louder than before.

_“Come visit sometime!”_

The radio crackled once more, and then went silent.

Yuuri slowly lowered her arms, cradling the radio to her chest. Tears prickled at the edge if her eyes.

Victoria was at a loss.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri plopped to the floor, letting the radio fall to her side as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

“They’re _alive_. They’re _okay_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be ~*~backstory~*~ 
> 
> Get ready, fam


	4. my mother says "when you gonna live your life right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me starting this chapter: yeah I have the basic outline of this chapter in my head it’ll be no problem  
> Me 2k words in: okay then I just need to add thi—yuuri wait—yuuri—pls let me finish this let it END YUURI LET IT END
> 
> Fun fact though Victoria’s backstory chapter is already written. And much shorter.
> 
> Also warning for implied minor character death near the end of the chapter

If you were to ask, Yuuri would say she has always traveled alone.

This is not true. After the death of their parents, Katsuki Mari and Yuuri had ventured off in search of their mother’s old friend. During that time, Yuuri learned to salvage what was around.

It was a month and a half of living on their own that they arrived at a busy market, swarming with more people than Yuuri had seen in a lifetime.

It was there they found one Okukawa Minako.

She welcomed the two with open arms, giving them rooms to sleep in, a job at her tavern, and plenty of meals to eat.

It was home away from home.

Mari flourished under Minako’s care, taking control of the tavern while Minako was free to drink as much as she wanted.

Yuuri helped out during the evening, using her days to explore the town. It was busy, yes, but in a way that said this was the norm. A few folks waved as she passed, but Yuuri gave them no mind.

It was during one of these walks that she came to know Christophe.

The angelic looking man was a regular at the tavern, Minako always had a table reserved just for him in case he ever decided to drop in for a visit. Which was often enough. Usually Minako would hover nearby, assist him to anything he wanted.

Once, he winked in Yuuri’s direction, as she was walking past. Minako no where in sight.

Yuuri was going past her daily walk by the local bookstore, keeping her eyes pointedly forward, when Chris fell into step beside her.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Yuuri rolled her eyes. “I take this route every day.”

“And it’s a joy every time.” Chris matched her pace, folding his hands behind his head. “Any thoughts about my proposition? It’s worth it, promise.”

“I couldn’t leave Mari, or Minako.”

They paused outside a building, the doors constantly opening between the flow of people. It was a hotel, the thought hit Yuuri, and she suddenly ached for her mother’s cooking.

“And besides,” Yuuri shook her head, resuming in her walk, “Minako would kill me, if I ran off with you.”

“It’s not running away,” Chris grinned, “it’ll be an adventure! You didn’t plan on staying here forever, right?” He changed course, leading Yuuri down to the nearby shore. Tied up next to an old dock, was a quaint little ship. Chris slid down the sandbank, coming to a stop by the boat. “Think it over.”

Yuuri tried not to.  Just the thought of leaving her sister, Minako, or even the town fill her stomach with knots.

Chris sailed in not too long after she and Mari arrived, and the man always sought Yuuri’s company for some reason.

“I try to be near beautiful people, Yuuri! It’s a feast for my eyes.”

Sounded fake, but okay.

And it wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t know how well she had it, a place to sleep, a roof over her head, warm meals, her sister and an old family friend for company. It was selfish of her to pack up and leave it all behind, just for the sake of going out there and discovering parts unknown.

When she returned that evening, she was handed a tray and got to work, getting drinks and such to customers. It was only later, after the last customer left and everything had been cleaned up, did Minako and Mari take Yuuri upstairs to the living quarters, their faces open and kind as they spoke.

Christophe had come earlier, telling them of how he planned to take off in a few days’ time, and he wanted Yuuri to come as his partner.

Yuuri scrunched up her nose, “I couldn’t leave you two…”

Minako placed her hand over Yuuri’s, “We’ll still be here.”

“It’s not fair,” Mari lit a cigarette, holding it between her fingers, “letting you stay here when you could be out there,” she gestured towards the window. “We’re fine, we’ve got this place under control. Go, explore, and remember to visit a few times.” She reached forward to ruffle Yuuri’s hair, “You do you, sis.”

By the end of the week, Yuuri waved goodbye to her sister as she grew smaller and smaller into the distance.

* * *

Traveling with Christophe was different than with Mari.

There was less cigarette smoke, for one.

Christophe ran a tight ship, making sure they kept the boat clean, and the equipment was up to par. He also began teaching Yuuri how to steer, letting her take over the helm while he took a quick power nap.

It was about a month in, Yuuri more confident in her seafaring skills, that a storm nearly capsized them.

The sky was clear one second, dark clouds filling the sky the next. Chris yelled out orders, Yuuri trying her best to follow them as fast and efficiently as possible.

In the end, their main sail had a huge hole in it, and they let the natural current lead them to shore.

“We’re not far off,” Chris wiped his brow with the bottom of his shirt, exposing his toned stomach. “A day’s journey, if we make good time.”

A day and a half later, as the sun was almost past the horizon, the nearest city came to view.

“Are there any shops still open?”

Chris plopped his side of the ruined sail to the ground, flagging down a passerby. Yuuri took this time to glance around. The town was similar to the last one, shops lining the street, a bar at the end and currently bustling with music and laughter.

“Thank you very much!”

Christophe’s voice jolted Yuuri back to reality, the sail on the ground leaving the ground and back on the man’s shoulder.

“Alright, so the only thing open is the town’s bar,” he threw a grin over his shoulder, “but good news, we should have no problem finding a place to stay!”

* * *

Yuuri turned to her other side, restless and unable to sleep. Beside her, Chris was deep in his dreams.

Lucky bastard, Yuuri thought to herself.

She rolled on her back, careful not to wake the man next to her. There was no worry about finding a place to sleep, however the only room available had just one bed. There wasn’t even a couch!

Chris assured her they would only sleep, at least, but Yuuri still found it difficult. After over a month at sea, she was used to the gentle rocking of the waves to lull her to sleep.

Giving up at last, Yuuri carefully pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed. She stood by the window, arms crossed over her chest, watching the sky.

The only warning she got was a small creak in the mattress.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Yuuri didn’t turn around, “I didn’t mean to wake you…”

The springs in the mattress continued to squeak as Christophe slipped out of bed. “Don’t fret, insomnia is a good friend of mine when on land.” He leaned against the wall, “Anything exciting happening?”

Yuuri shook her head, eyes still turned to the sky when she froze.

“What is that?”

Far in the distance, something was flying in the air. The basic shape of the thing was hard to tell in the dark and Yuuri found herself itching to find out just what it was.

Christophe pushed off the wall, eying her apprehensively, “Oh no, I know that look.”

* * *

It was an airship. Made of simple materials like wood and only bits of metal, and a huge cloth balloon to make it stay afloat.

A small crowd had gathered as the ship drew near, until the combined murmurs awoke Yuuri from her sleep.

She hadn’t even realized she’d dozed off.

Christophe was nowhere to be found. There was a plate of food left on the bed, along with a glass of water and a note from the man stating he had gone off early to ensure the sail could be fixed and didn’t want to disturb Yuuri.

She chewed the toast slowly, keeping watch from her window. Whoever owned the airship hadn’t appeared, and for not the first time Yuuri wondered if it had been abandoned and let loose in the wild.

Yuuri took a gulp of water.

And promptly spit it out.

From the side of the airship, a small rodent scurried across, followed closely by two more.

Alright, Yuuri thought as she rubbed her chin free of excess water, I didn’t expect that.

She watched the rodents scurry their way around before a very much human popped up, holding out his arms and accepting them into his embrace.

Huh.

Yuuri finished her breakfast, running her fingers through her hair instead of adequately using a brush, and then leaving the room, making her way outside.

The airship was docked, the crowd of people now gone, having gotten bored when no one appeared to exit the ship. Yuuri came to a stop just below and was greeted by a simple rope ladder and a pair of boots.

“Careful below!”

Yuuri dodged, just barely missing getting stepped on by a very smiley fellow.

“Oops! Sorry about that!”

“That’s… alright…”

The man held out a hand, reaching up with his free one to pet the small animal on his shoulder. When Yuuri made no move to return the gesture, the man only dropped his hand, not phased at all.

“The name’s Phichit! And this,” he paused dramatically, taking the time to present the hamster, “is Arthur!”

Arthur’s nose twitched.

Yuuri’s heart immediately squeezed tight in her chest. She was more of a dog person, but she wasn’t immune to hamsters.

“He’s precious…”

Phichit brought Arthur close so the hamster could jump onto his shoulder again. He refocused his attention back on Yuuri, waiting.

“Oh!” Yuuri felt her cheeks burn, “I’m Yuuri.”

For the remainder of her stay in town, Yuuri kept running into Phichit. It wasn’t difficult, the teen made his presence known to whoever was near, and already he was on first name basis with most of the shop owners.

Phichit had an infectious nature all around and Yuuri found herself gravitating towards him. Having hamsters perched on his shoulders help a lot too.

So much was she distracted, Yuuri was startled when Chris met her that night.

The ruined sail had been fixed, a contact in town that Chris was familiar with had worked on it all day, and had completed it relatively quickly, by their standards.

Chris had returned to their shared hotel room, finding it empty. Yuuri left no note to her whereabouts, but it wasn’t that hard to find her. He had to only peer out the window and there she was, in the airship they spotted during the night. She had a hamster in her hands, and an arm of a stranger around her shoulders.

When Yuuri finally left the airship and slipped into the room, Chris was there, waiting.

“Hey Yuuri.”

“Chris!”

“You weren’t here,” Chris drummed his fingers against his knee, “and you didn’t leave a note.”

Yuuri eased out of her shoes, then sat on the bed, “Ah, sorry. I lost track of time…” She rubbed the back of her head, “But I was right outside. Did you get the sail fixed?”

Chris’ cheek twitched, but he only nodded, “Yeah, we’ll be ready to go first thing.”

Yuuri seemed to deflate a little. “Already?”

“Yeah.” Chris’ tone was tense. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

Chris sighed, a long suffering sound, “Look Yuuri, when we first started this journey, hell even before, I promised Minako and Mari I would keep you safe.”

Yuuri bristled, her back going straight. “I don’t need to be protected, I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Chris raised a hand, as if to silence her, “But I still feel it’s my responsibility. I pushed for you to come with me.”

“I decided for myself to go with you.”

“Be that as it ma—“

“If Minako and Mari are so worried about me,” Yuuri rose to her feet, “Phichit has a radio, I can always contact them about my whereabouts.”

“Yuuri—“

“And,” Lifting her chin, Yuuri refused to look down, “this conversation is over. This ‘journey’ was pleasant until this moment.”

She ran from the room before Chris could get another word in.

* * *

Phichit didn’t question the extra mouth to feed, only put together a makeshift bed out of some blankets and let Yuuri borrow a pillow he made.

In the morning, Yuuri only ventured out to where they left the boat in order to pack up her things.

Chris had already reattached the sail, and was currently preparing to take off again. He stopped in the middle of wrapping spare rope around his arm, as Yuuri came forward.

“So this is where we go our separate ways, hm?” Chris held out a hand, one last show of goodwill. “And I can’t change your mind?”

Yuuri returned the handshake, “This past month has… been very informative. But I’ve only been holding you back.”

Chris sighed, pulling back his hand and finishing up with the rope. “Only you would say something like that.” He turned around, “Well, let’s get your stuff.”

She hadn’t brought a lot, mostly clothes and various knickknacks, and it was all too soon time to say goodbye.

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other,” Chris waved a hand as Yuuri made her way off the ship, “Just don’t forget about me.” He winked.

* * *

There was less rocking on the airship. The only thing they had to worry about was strong gusts of wind, which Phichit was still working the kinks out.

“The main issue is how to even out the ship’s equilibrium, without having to rebuild the whole thing.” He shrugged, “So far, I’ve managed to keep everything on board so I must be doing something right!”

Yuuri spent most of her days assisting Phichit, helping find items when they stopped to explore. When she wasn’t doing that, or steering the airship, Phichit claimed she was a natural, Yuuri would sit and stare out into the distance, one of the hamsters chewing seeds in her lap.

It was possibly the calmest time she could recall. On Chris’ boat, they were constantly moving, either due to the waves or they were manning something. At Minako’s, even when she wasn’t helping out, she was moving through the town.

Yuuri’s eyes fell towards her lap, where Arthur had finished his snack and was now cleaning his cheeks. He squeaked, jerking his head around as the floor creaked behind Yuuri.

Phichit leaned against the rail, arms crossed to hold his steady.

At the helm, the other two hamsters ran on separate hamster wheels.

“I wish I had a camera…”

Yuuri glanced up, but Phichit was focused elsewhere, eyes far away.

“I’ll see skies like these,” he tilted his head, Yuuri shifting her eyes to the vibrant pinks and purples coloring the clouds, “and wish to capture them.”

“Maybe we could build one.”

Phichit nodded, “We could! It’s just finding all the parts and,” he unfolded his arms to rub the back of his head, “the space for it.”

“I believe in you.”

The words fell out of Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri was pleasantly surprised by the conviction in her voice. She meant it.

* * *

Aside from Phichit’s main project, fixing up his airship, he had dozens of side projects. Each had their own level of difficulty, and he insisted, with Yuuri’s help of course, he could finish a great deal of them before winter hit.

Phichit set up the ship to steer them towards the horizon, and then proceeded to show Yuuri his newest idea.

“It’ll be a radio.”

“We have radios?”

Phichit shook his head. “We have short-range radios. My idea is to set up the means to reach everywhere.” He waved a hand out, “From where we are? We couldn’t contact Chris, or, you know, send him anything. To know one, really. This area is a complete dead zone.” He jabbed the blueprints with a finger, “But with this…”

“I could contact home.”

“Yeah, we both could.”

They shared a grin.

* * *

Phichit already had a few pieces he needed for the cell tower, and with Yuuri’s salvaging expertise, they finished it in no time.

The only problem going forward, was the tests to receive radio transmissions.

The first fifty tests proved to be failures.

Yuuri grit her teeth as Phichit fitted another wire to his set up. Sparks flew, but Phichit only chewed his lower lip as he replaced the wire into another port.

When no sparks appeared, Phichit turned some knobs and from behind him, Yuuri crossed her fingers.

Static was the only noise for the first ten minutes.

And then, after another twenty, the static cleared.

Soft humming filled the air. Phichit and Yuuri turned to each other, smiles bright on their faces.

“You did it!”

“We did it, Yuuri!”

Phichit held up a hand, fist closed and face expectant. Yuuri only laughed, finishing the fist bump.

“We did.”

* * *

They kept the radio on for the rest of the day. They did it purely to remind themselves that they succeeded, their long-range radio worked.

Their spirits remained high, even as they passed the border of the dead zone and they neared a city.

Yuuri was at the helm, giving the hamsters some well deserved rest when she noticed a rock formation ahead.

“It can’t be…”

When Yuuri traveled with Chris, they made plenty of distance on the water, and when she was with Phichit, it felt as if they were continuing the same trek except over land.

She made sure she was conscious of her directions, but there was no mistaking it.

Just a few miles away, if Yuuri remembered it right, was home. Mari would be there, and Minako. And…

She gripped the helm tightly, her knuckles going white.

When had she left?

It couldn’t have been more than a few months. It wasn’t like Chris or Phichit had calendars. As far as Yuuri was aware, some folk still clung to the restraints of time while others only focused on where the sun was in the sky.

Only a few months had passed and what had Yuuri to show for it? A working radio that she had barely anything to do with? When she left, Minako and Mari thought she had gone with Chris, but she hadn’t seen Chris in weeks. Who knew what kinds of trouble he was getting into?

Squeaks from below was the only warning Yuuri got before something started running up her leg. Yuuri jerked, the airship lurching to the right before she straightened the wheel.

“Arthur!” Yuuri frowned at the hamster in her lap, but he just tilted his head before wiping at his cheeks. “Ah, I can’t stay mad at you…”

“And doesn’t he know it.”

Yuuri sat back, eyes jumping up to find Phichit resting against the wall. He wasn’t looking at Yuuri, instead at the rock formation that was slowly growing near.

“That,” he pointed at with the turn of his head, “is an interesting rock.”

“It,” Yuuri cleared her throat, suddenly a bit parched, “it looks like a poodle.”

Phichit laughed, “Yeah, it does!” He held up both hands, bracketing his fingers into a square. He clicked his tongue, as if to mimic a shutter. “And… saved!”

He dropped his hands, keeping his posture loose. Yuuri turned her eyes so she could see the city, moving closer and closer.

The only sounds were from the hamsters, and the low humming of the long-range radio.

“You know,” Phichit kept his tone light, “I wouldn’t mind stopping here for the night.”

“Oh?”

“Arthur, Theodore, and Reginald need room to stretch their little legs.”

Yuuri pursed her lips together, but Phichit remained obtuse, even humming a bit under his breath.

“Yes, I think we shall.”

* * *

The town hadn’t changed at all.

It was almost as if Yuuri had never left. Some folks waved as they made their way through the streets, Phichit reveling in the attention.

“I always knew you were a popular one. How many hearts did you break before leaving?”

Yuuri felt her cheeks burn, “None.”

“Mm-hm.”

The bar was only a few buildings away. Judging by how late in the day it was, there was little doubt Minako’s was not in full swing.

Dread filled her stomach, settling like lead. She didn’t want to see Minako or Mari after all this time, not when she had nothing to show for it. She could do better.

“Oh Yuuri, look!”

Phichit’s voice broke through her thoughts, Yuuri’s eyes focusing on another building she forgot all about.

The window was littered with different assortments of books, mostly fiction if based by the covers, while the door to the building was left wide open.

Yuuri’s steps faltered, just a second, before she got her balance back. She quickly scanned the entrance, only finding a dark haired man inside. Relief flooded her body, and she physically relaxed.

Phichit was pressed up against the window, drinking in the titles. He waved her closer.

“They have the King and the Skater novel! I thought it was lost forever!”

Yuuri nodded, still keeping her eye out.

Phichit sighed, drawing away from the window, “Alas, I shall have to leave it.” He shrugged, holding out an arm, “Shall we?”

Yuuri ducked her head, smile tugging at her lips as she declined the arm. Instead she only continued walking in the direction of Minako’s bar. As much as she didn’t want to be there, Yuuri would rather be there than the bookshop. She wasn’t there at the moment, but that could change.

* * *

Minako’s was closed.

No one stood outside, waiting to get in, which should have tipped Yuuri off. Still she went to the front door, using her own key to open the lock and enter, Phichit close on her heels.

The lights were off, another rarity, and Yuuri found herself gingerly tiptoeing the further she got.

“Minako? Mari?”

“Maybe they’re not in?”

Yuuri shook her head. Impossible.

A clatter rang out above their heads, followed closely by hurried footsteps. Mari burst into the room, her normal laidback demeanor nowhere to be found.

“Yuuri!”

She made no movement to hug her little sister, just clutching a stub of a cigarette between her fingers. Mari took a breath, as if to calm herself down.

“Welcome home, Yuuri.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri glanced around the room. “Where’s Minako?”

Mari dropped her head, cigarette butt loose in her hand.

“Yuuri, there’s something you need to know.”

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Yuuri only vaguely remembers running to her old room, slamming the door behind her, refusing to talk to anyone. Only once did someone knock on her door, but Yuuri only clutched the pillow tighter around her head, to block out the noise.

She wouldn’t believe it. It was insane to believe that the one proud Minako had died during her absence.

A disagreement, Mari had said. A pair of drunks had refused to pay their tab and Minako had kicked them out, banning them from the building. That was the end of that. Or was it?

Mari came back from shopping to find Minako dead on the floor. That had been a few days ago.

In order to properly grieve, and take care of the body, Mari had closed down the bar for a week. They were set to open the following day.

Long after the sun went down, Yuuri finally stumbled out of her room, bleary eyed and in sore need of something strong. She made her way down the stairs, fully intending on taking advantage of Minako’s stores when she stopped at the entrance.

Phichit was sitting by the main door, casually waiting by the looks of it.

“Phichit-kun?”

He waved, “Hey Yuuri.”

Yuuri winced, remaining rooted by the entrance. They hadn’t planned on staying long. Phichit was most likely ready to head out and get back on their travels, the radio still needed some work.

“You,” Yuuri cleared her throat, “you should leave without me.”

“Yuuri?”

“I,” She lowered her head, shutting her eyes, “I know we didn’t say how long we would travel together, but with Minako—“

A hand rested on her shoulder, forcing her to look up. Phichit didn’t appear angry or sad, just smiling in understanding, “Hey, I get it.”

“Phichit-kun?”

Phichit just patted Yuuri’s shoulder, “Take all the time you need. It shouldn’t be long until I get the radio working and,” he shrugged, “if we ever want to meet up again, we’ll find a way.”

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah.”

* * *

The next day, after Phichit departed, a knock rapped on the front door, breaking through the silence. Mari moved to open the door, revealing…

“Yuuko? Nishigori?”

The pair waved, two bundles in Nishigori’s arm while a third was nestled in Yuuko’s.

Mari opened the door wider so they could enter, and Yuuri couldn’t help but focus her attention on what was in their arms.

“Those are…?”

Yuuko nodded, face flushing. “Hi Yuuri, long time no see.”

Back, way before the death of their parents, Yuuri had lived next door to Toyomura Yuuko. She was the first real friend Yuuri had growing up. And, though Yuuri would never say it out loud, her first crush. Nishigori had lived on the other side of Yuuko, and insisted on being near them at all times. He would sneer at Yuuri, calling her awful nicknames, but as time went on, he slowly stopped, and became Yuuri’s second closest friend.

So many years later, and Yuuri could recognize them in a heartbeat.

“Congratulations!” Yuuri gestured to their arms, “I had no idea!”

Nishigori dunked his head, the movement making him appear smaller, sheepish, “Well, we heard you guys were here, and we thought—the Katsukis being our oldest friends…”

Yuuko laid a free hand on his upper arm, silencing Nishigori, “You’ve always been like a sister to me, Yuuri.” She dropped her hand, jostling the bundle to the baby was resting on her shoulder, “It didn’t seem right to not tell you about our girls. But then…”

Yuuko’s eyes lowered, tears welling up and her cheeks growing blotchy red.

Yuuri knew.

But then Minako.

She shook her head, “No, I’m glad you two came.” Yuuri lifted her arms, “Let me see my nieces.”

* * *

The Nishigoris stayed at Minako’s until well past dinner time. Mari got out the good brew, from Minako’s personal stash, and the four reminisced, only taking breaks when the girls awoke from their slumber. Yuuko disappeared a few times, to change or feed them, but otherwise they remained close.

Once the sun went down, Nishigori pulled out a sash, looping his arm through it. He took one of his daughters, one with a pink bow and settled her inside before taking the other two. He bid farewell, giving Yuuko a kiss on the cheek, and ruffling Yuuri’s hair.

With Nishigori and the triplets gone, the women abandoned all sense of propriety.

Around the second bottle, Yuuko tapped out, followed by Mari who couldn’t stand upright after the third. Only Yuuri kept going.

Around the fifth bottle, Yuuri felt good, really good. She wanted to dance. A lot. But she didn’t want to dance with Yuuko or Mari. Yes, Yuuko was beautiful, but the only person Yuuri wanted was her. The woman from the bookshop.

She laughed, hugging Mari and Yuuko tightly. And then she ran.

* * *

Yuuri regretted a lot of things, not getting a dog when she passed a litter of abandoned puppies on the side of the road was one, but that next morning, with her head pounding like it was getting hit with a hammer, was definitely at the top.

She remembered very little of the night before, only that Nishigori left and the ladies continued to drink. She must have passed out at some point, her back twisted at an uncomfortable angle. Yuuri sat up, rubbing her eyes. On the floor beside her, was a cup and some pills, which Yuuri gratefully took.

With a groan, Yuuri walked slowly to the kitchen area, where Mari stood with a mug in hand.

“Well morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Ugh.” Yuuri held out a hand, and Mari complied by giving her the second mug on the counter. The burn down her throat woke her up even more, and she coughed a bit.

Mari didn’t comment, just sipped her own brew.

“What… happened last night.”

Hopefully nothing that bad, Yuuri thought as she leaned against the counter, she woke up with all her clothes on. That was a good sign.

Mari shrugged. “After the… fourth? Fifth bottle? I lost count, you took off saying something about wanting to dance.” She placed her mug on the counter and folded her arms, “I walked Yuuko home, but lost you along the way.”

Yuuri winced, “Sorry…”

“Eh.” Mari waved a hand, “I heard you come back super late so you’re obviously fine.”

“Still…” Yuuri finished her coffee, setting the mug in the sink, “I should apologize to Yuuko…”

Mari nodded.

After a quick breakfast, Yuuri set out, taking her time to reach the Nishigoris. They mentioned the night before that they didn’t live far.

Yuuri only had a vague description of the route to their house, a lot of it missing from the fog of her drunkenness. She only hoped she was heading in the right direction.

At least she was nowhere near the bookshop.

A bark broke Yuuri from her daze and suddenly she found herself on the ground, with a… robotic dog in her lap.

“Makkachin!”

Someone ran to a stop just before Yuuri, their long silver hair shielding their face as they bent forward, heaving heavily. They stood up, brushing their hair out of the face.

“I’m so sorry abou—“

The woman froze, mouth agape for a split second before she smoothed out her expression, a smile gracing her lips. She reached out a hand, “I’m sorry about my dog. She’s usually much more behaved.”

Numbly, Yuuri accepted the proffered hand. The dog circled them, giving out loud barks as the two women stood, still holding each other’s hand and staring into each other’s eyes.

Yuuri snapped out of it first, jerking her hand free. She turned her head, breaking eye contact, “No, I wasn’t watching where I was going, sorry.”

Fingers slipped underneath her chin, forcing her to look back at the woman, no, Yuuri remembered the other worker at the bookshop calling her Victoria.

“No, my dog knocked you over. Let me make it up to you? I know a cute little café nearby.”

“I…” Out of the corner of her eye, Yuuri saw some folks nearby looking their way, and her cheeks began to burn. “I can’t.” She pulled back, putting some space between herself and Victoria. “I’m meeting some friends and then—“

“Oh…” Victoria’s hand was still outstretched, but she reeled it back, using it to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I see…”

“And besides,” Yuuri slowly started maneuvering around the taller woman, “I’m not staying in town long.”

Just as she thought she was clear, a hand wrapped itself around her elbow and Yuuri froze. Victoria’s hand was like a clasp, and she must be imagining the light tremor.

“Leaving?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri started to reach for the hand around her elbow, to loosen the grip when Victoria dropped her hand.

There was a small frown on her face before it vanished, replaced by a tense smile.

“What a coincidence. You see, I’m also leaving, and I was looking for some company.” She gestured down, “If you don’t mind me and Makkachin tagging along.”

Yuuri looked down at the dog, who was sitting beside her person like everything was okay.

It was a beautiful dog, it must have taken months to get the parts and tools to get her to work.

Yuuri looked back at Victoria. She had always imagined what their first encounter would be like. How many daydreams where they grew up together or worked together. As she peered up at Victoria’s face, the urge to take her hand and waltz around the center of town grew in her heart.

There was only one answer.

“Yes. I’d like that.”


End file.
